Break You Free
by Rain'sMistress
Summary: Paily Week. Day 3 punk!Paige and nerd!Emily


**Hey! This is for Paily week. Day 3 punk!Paige and nerd!Emily. It's late. I know. I just got the chance to get on a computer to type this up. Sorry for any grammatical errors. I only have the computer for so long, so I didn't have a chance to go over it much.**** Hope you like it. ;)**

* * *

"I don't think this is the greatest idea!" Emily protested as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Come on Em, haven't you ever wanted to let loose and break the rules?" Hanna asked curiously while putting on her last bit of make-up.

"Well last night I stayed up until one o'clock in the morning!" Emily stated excitedly.

"Perfecting your already perfected project is not exhilarating at all. Come on Em, it's just a rock concert. Your parents already let you stay over at my house, and my mom won't be back home until real late. We'll just go and come back before my mom get's here. Everyone will be none the wiser! Come on Em, just this once can we do something beyond this little town?"

"Fine! I'll go, but we better get back here before your mom does!" Hanna squealed excitedly, grabbed her keys and stood up to leave, but when she turned around and was faced with Emily's outfit, she put the keys right back down and stepped into her closet instead. She grabbed a denim mini skirt and a long sleeved black top.

"Put this on and then we'll go." Emily stared at the outfit in Hanna's hands, not budging at all.

"If you put this on and go have fun with me tonight then tomorrow we can do whatever you want to do. No complaints from me at all," Hanna compromised.

Emily smiled at Hanna's suggestion and grabbed the outfit. Once she was changed they were out the door and on their way to the concert.

They got out of the car and walked into the grungy looking building. "Damn Em, You look hot!" Aria exclaimed as she and Spencer spotted them on the way in.

"Yeah Emily! You look hot as hell!" Spencer complimented. Emily blushed at the comment and her head instantly fell, finding it easier to stare at her shoes. They all paid for the wristbands and made their way towards the dingy looking stage.

Emily noticed one of her classmates on the stage making her way to the microphone. She was decked in leather from top to bottom and wore military boots on her feet. She smiled widely at the crowd. They was probably no more than one hundred people in the crowd. Two other guys walked onto the stage; one guy with a guitar and the other sat behind the drum set. She picked up the bass that was sitting by her side and swung it's strap over her shoulder. "How are you guys tonight?" She exclaimed as she scanned the crowd, "I am Paige and we are Anchors Away!" With that she started the set.

Everyone was jumping up and down to the music and Emily found that she was actually enjoying herself. Something about the way Paige was so courageous up on the stage without a fear in the world, made Emily feel funny inside.

Halfway through the set, Paige looked out into the crowd and saw a not so nerdy Emily jump along to her song. Suddenly, Emily looked up and they locked eyes, Neither of them could look away, but Paige continued to sing the rest of the song. As she finished the song, she winked at Emily, which caused her to blush and once again look down.

It was their last song of the night and the girls were having the most fun they had had in ages, especially Emily. She couldn't even remember the last time she was this carefree. Emily and her friends were talking about their previous song while waiting for the next one to start. Paige's voice interrupted them, "Well this is the last song of the night. It's called Break You Free, and I would like to dedicate it to a certain nerd that has been sitting in form of me in English for the past four years!" Paige pointed Emily out to the crowd, "Fields, why don't you and your chicks come up on stage with us?" All three of the girls squealed and tried to persuade her to accept. "Come on Fields, take a walk on the wild side!" She winked again, completely melting Emily away, and the next thing Emily knew, she and her friends were up on the stage.

Paige started singing to Emily while her friends were dancing wildly beside her.

**Have you ever felt like you're stuck in a hole?**

**You try and you try but there's no where to go**

**You feel like the world is moving around you**

**You scream and you scream but no one has found you**

**Well I'm here to break you free**

**I'm here to make you see**

**That it's not too late to bring you to life**

**That it's not too late to live your life**

**I will try for the rest of my life**

**To break you free**

Emily could feel all the heat rush to her cheeks as she listened to Paige sing those words to her. She's never been serenaded before and the first time was on stage with a hundred people watching her - she though her cheeks were going to explode from blushing so much.

Paige finished singing and turned her body towards the crowd for the first time in four minute, "Thanks for coming out to support Anchors Away! And I especially want to thank Fields, and her buds for coming up here to make things a little nit more interesting! G'night bitches! See ya next time!"

One by one the crowd started to disappear and the girls and Paige were still left on the stage. "Em, let's go!" Hanna hurried, "My mom's gonna be home soon and we gotta beat her there!" Emily looked over and Paige trying to build the nerve to walk over to her. "I'll meet you outside in a second. I gotta thank Paige for letting is get on stage with her."

"Okay," Hanna replied while they walked down the steps of the stage.

Emily took in a deep breath and released it as she made her way over to Paige who was rolling up wires. Emily tapped Paige's shoulder and caught her attention. Paige looked at her silently for a few moments before speaking, "Thanks for coming out her an-" Before Paige could finish her sentence, Emily's lips were pressed against hers. Paige was surprised that Emily made the first move, but that didn't make the kiss any less amazing. After a few minutes of kissing, they were both left breathless. After breaking apart, Emily turned around and started to walk off the stage, unable to face what she just did. Without looking back she simply stated, "Thanks for the song! See you in English tomorrow."


End file.
